Naruto, The Pokegirl Master
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This is a story about Naruto being in the world of Pokegirl and how he will tame many pokegirls in this world. Watch Naruto go from starting out to becoming one of the best tamers there are in the world of Pokegirl. Naruto isn't alone because he has his first pokegirl who is his long time pokegirl. How will Naruto handle all the new challenges in his life?
1. The Start

One of my new stories and this story is rating M so everyone you have been warned.

Before people worry no I'm not giving up on my older stories and they will be updated along with my new stories that I am working on.

I hope everyone enjoys this new story and read on.

* * *

"Naruto-kun it's time to wake up or you're going to be late!" A voice yelled from outside of the bedroom.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes yet when he looked over he could see his Cerberass sleeping next to him. He had just started to shake his head because she was the single simply reason he had to go and get a bigger bed. By bigger bed he meant one very huge bed because of his pokegirl's size.

He had begun to take out his Pokedex from the nightstand beside the bed and looked over at her once more. He wanted to check to see if they add any new info about his long time friend's kind of pokegirl. It had been long time since they updated any real info about her kind which he didn't understand.

 _ **CERBERASS, the Hell Hound Pokégirl**_

 **Type** : Inhumanoid Anthropomorphic - Canine

 **Element** : Dark/Fire

 **Frequency** : Very Rare

 **Diet** : Raw meat, hot peppers, spicy foods

 **Role** : guard dog, fierce hunter

 **Libido** : High (Very High monthly)

 **Strong Vs** : Ghost, Ice, Plant, Psychic, Steel

 **Weak Vs** : Fighting, Ground, Rock, and Water

 **Attacks** : Body Slam, Pummel, Takedown, Howl, Bite, Crunch, Fire Blast, Flame Tower, Warm Embrace

 **Enhancements** : Reinforced Muscular and Skeletal Structures, Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x3)

 **Evolves** : None

 **Evolves From** : Hound (Anubust's Curse)

 **With the revelation of Anubust, slowly more information comes forth related to the Legendary Horus Hound Pokégirl. And it would now seem that the impressive and loyal breed of Pokégirl, the Hound is linked to Anubust. It appears that Sexmet isn't the only one whose 'blessing' and 'curse' can have the effect of incredible evolution.**

 **Hounds are already an impressive and intimidating Pokégirl species, standing at nearly six and a half feet with strong, muscular builds, generous C-Cup tits, and intimidating black fur and dark eyes. Anubust has brought them to a whole new level of intimidation.**

 **As it is well known, Hounds are a notoriously territorial breed. And while normally untraceable in any sense of the way, Anubust allowed herself to appear before a Hound that caught her attention with the protective nature she had of her Tamer. However, the Hound instantly took offense to this intruder on that land she was currently using and tried to use Bite on the Legendary. Of course, in her spiritual state, such an attack didn't even faze her, and a now annoyed Anubust cursed the Pokégirl.**

 **When the Hound's owner was roused from slumber by all the noise, he was greeted by the sight of what his Pokégirl had become. No longer was she like a hound, instead she was more like a truly imposing canine creature. Standing at an intimidating 7'7" in height, the fur of her muscular frame was now a white underside and otherwise covered in bright red with splashes of black in set patterns, her tail, once very lithe, becomes longer with thick fur. She had become imposing beyond belief, comparable to an Amachamp, really. A large pair of E-Cup breasts that were situated between two sets of arms, and then to top it off, three heads like a Chimera! She was now what would be called a Cerberass!**

 **The species, despite having three heads, is one person, and so one personality controls all three heads. This is believed to be an effect from the fact a Cerberass comes from a Pokégirl of single species lineage, unlike the Chimera, which came from the Griffon, (which was already a mix of feline and bird). Many people are surprised about this fact when they meet a Cerberass, but most do admit that being able to hold three different conversations with three different people all at once can be quite useful.**

 **Although the looks are a bit hellish, the Cerberass are surprisingly not Infernal. They retain aspects from their previous evolution that are sought after in the Canine-type breeds; loyalty and a loving personality. However, now with a Sub-type of Fire, a Cerberass' affection leads to a more amorous nature... and with their newfound strength and power; they can easily get what they want from their Tamer.**

 **When it comes to Pokébattle, a Cerberass is more than willing to throw herself one-hundred percent into any conflict, using her intimidation factor to its fullest! Unfortunately, this can lead to trouble as, even with all her strength and fiery might she now possesses, she can still be easily felled by a Water-type Pokégirl. Nothing is more heartbreaking that seeing a Cerberass whimper in defeat with her tail between her legs after she had her butt handed to her by a Magikunt of all things.**

 **Taming is a very solid part of the Cerberass' attitude now. The three-headed Canine, for one thing, definitely puts all three heads to use when in the throes of passion with her Tamer; definitely granting the term 'Giving Head' a new meaning. However, it cannot be stressed enough that with her newly increased mass and strength that a Tamer start using Heavy Restraints on the Cerberass for the first few months of owning a Cerberass. They can get very active and aren't necessarily knowledgeable about the full extent of their capabilities. It really is a safety issue that should be addressed. Still, after all is said and done, a Cerberass will look after her Tamer all night as he sleeps, guarding him from any possible perils.**

 **At this point in time, it is completely unheard of for a woman to Threshold into a Cerberass. There are only a number of Domestic Hounds that have been cursed by the Legendary Anubust, and none have been bred as of yet. Although the breed as a whole certainly seems to be looking forward to it when the time comes...**

"I always had wondered just what was the thoughts of that tamer when the first Cerberass came into the world like that." He could feel her tail hit him on his chest only to cause him to just look down over at her.

That's when he had noticed that her eyes were staring back at him. Both her eyes were fully opened with a yawn coming out of her mouths. Her three mouths had yawned at the very same time which he was used to seeing.

"That be the same thing you had though when you seen me after I had changed like this. You were in such a panic when you had seen me like this." Her left head said to him. He kissed each one of her lips making her pull him on top of her naked body.

"There's no time for this at all because we have to start getting to the Imperial University. You need get up and get clothes on so we can start getting moving with the things we have to do today." Naruto just slowly kissed her chest bare and licked her right nipple softly to taste it before getting off the bed.

When she stood up beside him he can't believe how big she is over him because he felt like a tiny man beside her. She had been already bigger than him before she turned into this new form only this new one was far bigger than him.

"You better tame me tonight because it's been awhile since the last time you have done that with me. I do so miss that big cock inside me and also inside my mouths so you better give me a long taming tonight." Naruto just let a new smirk come to his lips to show her then started to get a new change of clothes to wear.

He had looked back to see her picking out what clothes she wants to wear today. His eyes looked down to her rear only he really wished he didn't have to leave. He would love to stay in his room much longer in order to play with her body.

He smiled once more when he got done changing into his new set of clothes and sat on the bed and in order to watch her still trying figure out what to wear. He couldn't believe just how picky she can be in the morning yet that is why he loved her so much.

Some people would get annoyed by many of the things that she did and mainly how long it took her to get ready in the morning. To him he loved it all and he loved everything about her even if she did drive him crazy most of the time. She was his first pokegirl and she was also his very first friend he had

He still remembered when he first met her when his mother and father had brought her home for him on his birthday only was so happy to see her. He finally had his first pokegirl and it was something he enjoyed and really enjoyed the first time he had tamed her.

"I can't believe in some areas of the world pokegirls are treated like slaves, I'm glad at least in Edo there are laws against being an asshole to your partner." Naruto nodded his head over to her only he just moved over to her.

He then snaked his arms slowly around her from behind which he had known she loved when he had done that to her. He could feel her fur body against him only he enjoyed the warm greatly that he felt from her.

"You never need to worry about that Katsumi (victorious beauty)" She just turned around her eyes seem to just be staring into his. She felt so safe in his arms only she wished he would stop pushing himself to the limits all the time. If that was one thing she could change about her master she would.

She hated that he had always pushed himself in order to help everyone around him. She loved that he was a caring person only she wished he wasn't too caring. His kindness can be his weakness because of how much he cared about the ones around him. He would help someone even if he didn't even know that person because he felt it was the right thing to do.

Neither of them moved at all till his mother had walked right into the bedroom then she looked over at him. She didn't seem to be happy at all that she had to go and find him even if she just shook her head at the two of them.

His mother had long red hair with two green eyes yet she just stood there with a deadly stare at him at him. She was what you could call a pokewoman even so she did look very closer to being a human than a pokegirl.

"You two can do that later and get your ass ready and leave before you are late! If I find out, that you were late again then your ass is my young man." She turned around and left the room after yelling at him. Sometimes he wished she was a lot less yelling only he just shrugged his shoulders because that's just how his mother was.

"Your kaa-sama can really be a pain sometimes running our fun like that. I was even going to let you take me from behind just now." Naruto nodded his head once more while he moved his hands to her nice e-cup beasts.

He had started to slowly play with them softly much to his enjoyment because he had loved the soft feel to them. He moved to take her nipple in the middle of his fingers to twist and lightly pull it to give her more pleasure. He could see it in her eyes that she was enjoying herself with how well his hands worked her breasts and nipples.

She moved back away from him in order to get dressed because if she didn't he would just take her there on the floor. She would love it if he had only she didn't want to get yelled at by his mother like last time. There was only one person that she feared and that was his mother because of just how crazy she can get.

She smiled before she started to get dress herself in a pair of black panties and bra with a blue jeans and white tank-top. He just kept on rubbing her fur making her pant happily then placed his Pokedex into his pocket and ID cards for his school and military ID card.

"Two more months then I'll finally be done with 12th grade then I can start out on leaving and be a full time tamer." The two of them walk out of his house and slowly head to the University that had done grades from first grade to college and University level.

"I can't believe you wait this long, you already are a tamer and been for three years doing military work at best to. Not many people can even match the level that you have been doing and that with just one pokegirl by your side." He looked over her then gave her a quick kiss to just shut her up. He didn't want her to keep going on about this topic like she had done for so many times before.

"I just want to get done before leaving that way I can come back to get my collage once I start to get older." Naruto who was only eighteen slowly walked inside the grounds of his school.

He did know one day he would come back to this school to start collage only that was a day much later in his life. When he finally arrived inside the school he could see the commander Kakashi was waiting for him.

He had known Kakashi his whole life and he worked on mission with him over the last three years. He was someone that he could trust no matter what and he did enjoy the times that Kakashi would pay for his ramen.

"Hello Kakashi-kun and are you here to give me ramen again today?" Naruto asked in a happy hyper voice like always causing Kakashi to just shake his head no. "We need go inside the Headmaster office to talk." Kakashi replied back to him.

Once inside he can see Hiruzen Sarutobi walking out of his office and waved his hand over to the two of them. "Come inside Naruto I have someone for you to meet." Naruto simply did what he was told to do and once two of them get inside before he closed the door to the office behind them.

"This is Miss Hana-chan but she is also a Lupina pokegirl." He nodded his head understanding over to her, he had look her over. He did enjoy what was he seeing because she was a very good looking pokegirl.

The only real signs of her being a pokegirl were her two pointy ears. She had long brown hair with one bang on each side of her face. She has two brown eyes with a chest size that had to be at least a d or almost double ds.

"You're being asked to have Hana go with you, not as a member of your harem but as your helper. She is trying to see if having a pokegirl doc around a tamer will help better the lives of the harem members or not." Naruto sat down beside Hana on the couch with Katsumi with him on his left side.

Naruto didn't know why she had wanted to do something like that with him only that he didn't mind having a lovely flower around him. He did want to know how she would handle her needs because pokegirls needed to be tamed or they would go feral.

"Tell me how will she handle her needs them if she's with me?" Hana quickly looked at him then let a deep red blush come to her cheeks causing her to look away. Katsumi stared over at Hana for a few seconds before she slowly moved her eyes back to Naruto with a smirk on her middle head's lips.

"You two have to come up with something to help with that, you're allowed to leave now but come back in two months so you can have your last day of 12th grade." Naruto got up to his feet and nodded his head yet he was stopped by Kakashi.

Who had put his hand on Naruto's right shoulder to keep him from walking away just yet. "Look at your info because you may like what you are going to be seeing."

Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and looked up his new updated record.

Name Naruto Namikaze.

Age eighteen.

Eye blue

Hair blonde

Tamer rank is Journeyman. Naruto smiled when he seen his rank had gone up since the last time he had check. "All your hard work from doing callouts to search and rescues missions made this happen."

Breeder no

Watcher no

Yuan/SLC 150.000

PG1 Katsumi/Cerberass lv19

"Hana-chan let's get going, need stop home to get my supplies then we can head out." Hana stood up fallowed by Katsumi. The three of them leave the office and the school heading for his home.

"How did you get into the doc job?" His blue eyes stared over at her chocolate brown eyes only he could see a blush slowly starting to creep up her cheeks again. He did know he was going enjoy having someone like her around him like this because it was nice to have more women around him.

"I wanted to help the pokegirls that get treated badly from bad masters and it pained me to see how many are bad to their pokegirls. I hate that I couldn't do anything to help so I started to become a doctor to help them." Once she got done talking he looked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Tell me Hana-chan do you think I'm a bad one? Do you think I could do such things to my pokegirl like how you are speaking of?" Hana waved her hands no right away causing him to laugh. "How can you be so sure on that? You just met me and you know nothing of who I am or how I behave like."

'I can tell by how you and your pokegirl seem to be close even though I never seen or heard of anything like her before." Naruto closed his eyes only he started to breathe a deep long breath before letting it all out only his eyes had stayed closed.

"You wouldn't because it not allowed to be known how Katsumi kind becomes how they are but if I going work with you I mind as well go ahead and tell you, but you can't tell a soul. They are changed to this from hound by Anubust's Curse." His eyes moved with sad eyes at Katsumi then looked away quickly only to cause her scoff over at him.

"Stop blaming yourself, Anubust attacked you and it's my job to keep you safe." She then moved her hand to his hand holding it. She could see his happy self coming back out making her smile even if she wished he would stop blaming himself.

"You better make this up to me later." Naruto started to laugh and even laughs harder when he could see Hana's blushing at them. He had figured she wasn't used to this kind of stuff yet only she would sooner or later.

When the three get to the house and see his kaa staring hard at him resulting in Naruto slowly hiding behind the two girls. "What did you do wrong this time? I swear why is my kid always getting in trouble all the time."

"He didn't do anything wrong ma am." Hana then filled her in causing a big smirk to come to her lips.

"I get to have grandkids soon." Naruto just paled hard but Katsumi eyes had lightened up when she thought of it. She started to like his mother even more even if he just gave his mother a dirty look.

"That sounds good my own kids." Naruto just stared back at her before poking her in the chest which she then stared back at him. "What is wrong with that? Don't you want have kids with me someday?"

"Someday yes but you still not old enough to have kids yet you silly girl." She just pouted but it had earned each of her three lips a kiss making her smile. Hana smiled at what she was seeing but her eyes do move to Naruto.

"I see you haven't had your needs done yet?" Hana eyes shot up when she heard Katsumi say that but she just looked around scared. "You don't' need be scared I bet Naruto-kun and I can help you out."

"That if it's that not too much?" He just moved her onto his lap and moved his lips to her ear licking at her earlobe and nabbing on it causing her to let out moan from her lips. A sound he always loved to hear from a woman's lips.

"That's only if I can have my way in both your forms." She blushed but lets a moan come out when his hand goes to her chest kneeling her breasts softly. He slowly started to work even harder as her nipple grown harden.

"I'll leave you three alone I have to go and get your tou who's still at work like a fool." Kushina got up fast and left the house even faster because she doesn't want to let her pokewoman drive become horny thanks to them.


	2. Hana's first taming

Here is the next chapter and I hope that everyone will enjoy it.

Dragonpony022 – he will pick up very good eons along the way that I can tell you.

Spkart681 – Yes Kushina is a pokewoman and you will learn more about her sooner or later in fact.

* * *

"You know it's not safe for a human thanks to the strength I get while in my other form. It best that I don't go into that form when you claim me." He slowly removed her shirt before staring at her black bra. He just started to kiss her neck.

He was touched she cared only he wasn't a weak person at all because of his mother and his blood gifts. He just couldn't wait to fully have his hands all over Hana because she did look very great in his eyes.

She also started to feel three more mouth kissing her all over, starting at the lower part of her back to the top of her neck. She enjoyed the two of them only she didn't realize being kissed by another female could feel so good.

"Naruto-kun let's move this to the bedroom and I'll get her shirt." He nodded his head and began to lead her to his bedroom. He did love how he would have fun with her only he started to think of her being his.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me, I wish us pokegirls didn't need sex to keep us thinking right and keep us from not going feral." She admitted to him which he just smirked over at her. He simply just kept leading her over to his bedroom but he did start to come up with a good idea while he looked over at her.

Once the two of them arrived inside he had just started by taking off her bra and thrown it on the back of his head. "How about you be my pokegirl and from now on I'll take you all the time like you should be tamed?" He asked her while he started to play her nipples.

He moved his mouth against her right nipple to lick and suck on it, he teased it with his teeth much to her enjoyment. He could see in her eyes that she truly was enjoying the feel of his mouth only he wanted her to give in to him.

"Yes I'll be your pokegirl!" He smirked because she was his and he was going to make her all of his today. He was going to enjoy her body and they could hear his room close only for both to realize Katsumi was back inside the room.

"You are finally back Katsumi-hime? Good then take your clothes off and join us already." He looked back over at his pokegirl then back at Hana.

"I wonder what info they have on you before we start." He pulled out his pokedex and aimed it over at Hana. He did want to learn all about the kind of breed that she was and he did want know just how to take care of her.

 **LUPINA, the Werewolf Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human Metamorph – Canine/Lupine  
Element: Normal/Fighting  
Frequency: Rare (Blue and World Champ Leagues), Very Rare (All other Leagues)  
Diet: omnivore, with carnivore tendencies  
Role: nighttime guardians, hunters  
Libido: Average, High on full moon nights  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Steel, Cat-types  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic, Magic-types  
Attacks: (Only in attack mode) Bite, Slash, Tackle, Takedown, Leg Sweep, Low Kick, Reverse Crescent, Concentration, Growl, Yowl  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x6) Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), Good night vision, Minor regenerative capabilities.  
Evolves: Wolf Queen (Moon Stone)  
Evolves From: Mynx (Moon Stone)  
**

 **One of the original species to appear during the War of Revenge, in modern day, Lupinas are a considerably rare and very popular species of Pokégirls that, like Griffons and the like, has two modes. The passive, (or normal) mode and the attack mode.  
**

 **When in their Passive Mode, a Lupina looks like any normal Very Near Human type Pokégirl, usually slightly tanned and gently muscled, standing anywhere from 5'8" to a solid 6' in height and usually with breasts that are around a generous C-Cup with only a few exceptions of her looks hinting to what her true species is. While the only outward physical trait that points to what she truly is are the Lupina's slightly pointed ears, one should know that in her Very Near Human mode, a Lupina has a very good sense of smell, hearing and night vision. This is the form that is preferred by Domestic and Threshold Lupina.  
**

 **When in her Attack Mode, a Lupina increases in both her size and muscle-mass, ranging anywhere from an impressive 6'10" anywhere up to 10'! As she becomes a perfect anthropomorphic wolf, a Lupina's whole body becomes covered in fur, normally the same color as her hair, (common colors being brown, black, gray, and white, with some being red or silver) and her hands and feet gain an impressive set of claws. It is understandable that in this mode, Lupinas are very strong and dangerous, becoming an excellent fighter in battle. Understandably, Feral Lupina and Lupinas evolved from a Mynx prefer to stay in their Attack Mode.  
**

 **Appearing in the latter half of Sukebe's war on humanity, it was theorized that Lupinas were created as a secondary, if not replacement Dog-type for the Growlie. As found after the war had ended and Pokégirls started to become domesticated, Lupinas are an incredibly strong-willed Pokégirl and won't just bend to the will of another. The Lupina is not submissive type of Pokégirl, no matter how much they're sweet-talked, trained, or dominated, which makes for a Pokégirl that is not easily turned against her kindred. Truly, it was an aspect that Sukebe's forces would have benefited from.  
**

 **However, it is not impossible to turn the Werewolf Pokégirl to one's own cause. It takes a considerable amount of hard work and effort on the part of a Tamer to get on a Lupina's good-side. Still, because they ARE a Dog-types, Lupinas does have that basic drive to show loyalty and concern for someone they care about like other canines.  
**

 **That is why those that do become bonded are very loyal to a Tamer that they like and will often show submissive behavior to them, albeit only in private. It is this loyalty that has given the Lupina a startling level of popularity; a loyalty where they would literally give their life to keep their master safe. Interestingly, the Feral Lupinas have been the easiest to turn and make loyal to a Tamer, albeit not without other troubles.  
**

 **Feral Lupinas travel in packs, normally ranging in numbers between eight to a full dozen. These packs are a more common sight over in the Blue Continent and regions of the World Champ League. It should be also warned that until taken from their pack sisters, a Feral Lupina gives all of her loyalty to them, and if one is attacked, all will defend one another with ferocity.  
**

 **When it comes to battle, a Lupina is a very serious force to reckon with. While a Fighting-type, it is not their primary element, and so their battle style is a mix of modes. A Lupina's upper-body attacks seem to be more like an animal, biting and clawing with abandon, and using her voice to cause ill-effects to an opponent Pokégirl.  
**

 **However, when it comes to her legs, a Lupina is almost as dependable as an Amazonlee, and can cause some serious damage, especially with her clawed feet. Top it off with the fact a Lupina also regains health over time, (15 HP every 3 minutes) and the Lupina as a Pokégirl for traveling Tamers that don't have the money for potions on hand or carry a PPHU.  
**

 **However, one should be careful about pitting them against a Pokégirl of the Magic-type. Due to the nature of their transformative abilities, Lupinas have a clear weakness against magical attacks. It interferes with their healing abilities, and causes greater damage then most attacks, and that will add up over time.  
**

 **Taming a Lupina is usually done while the Pokégirl is in her Passive Mode, as it is easier for a Tamer to take control of the Pokégirl, and allows for equal participation from the get-go. However, some Tamers prefer to Tame a Lupina while she is in her Attack Mode, which understandably, can be seen as a more exotic and tantalizing. To do this safely, a Tamer should start off with using higher-end restraints until they've trained their Lupina how to restrain themselves during Taming. It is also suggested a Tamer use toys for the larger Lupinas, as to better sexually please them. No matter the form they're in, Lupinas prefer Doggy-style the best.  
**

 **The form of Lupina is not a common occurrence for a girl going through Threshold. However, it is certainly not unheard of, and is becoming more of a common occurrence to this date. It is speculated in the next decade, the frequency of a Lupina might be lowered to Uncommon in the Blue and World Champ Leagues as their numbers grow.  
**

"You are a very rare breed of pokegirl Hana-chan and seems also very loyal. That makes you are very good one to have around." He told her only she smiled. She enjoyed hearing him say that only she just stared at him.

"Tell me Hana-chan do you like it when Katsumi touches you Hana-chan?" Hana's eyes looked up at him then sane looked over at Katsumi who smirk back to her. Truth was told Katsumi was the first woman to ever touch her like that.

"I don't know really because I never touched a girl before." Naruto smirked then started to off her shorts that made her shake a little bit. She looked over at him worried making him just kiss her lips to show her that she was going to be fine.

"Is this going be your first time being tamed?" She nodded her head making him just remove her wet panties which he could tell that she needed to be tamed. He also could tell badly at this point just by how wet she is. He moves a finger inside her womanhood feeling just how wet she was and he earned himself a long moan.

"You're so damn wet Hana-chan." He whispered into her ear making her just look at him with pleading eyes. Naruto could feel his pants being taken off and his boxes which made him stand up off the bed with his member coming into view of both women.

He started to feel Katsumi sucking on his dick with one mouth and each of the other mouth licking his balls. That wasn't all she was doing because she moved her hands to grab Hana long smooth legs. She started to slide Hana off the bed before laying her down underneath herself.

Katsumi then moved her wet dripping hole down on Hana face while she kept on sucking on Naruto's tool and balls. Hana at first didn't even know what to do at first. She simply flicked her tongue against the other woman's hole.

At first the taste of it was strange to her because she never once licked another girl's hole before in her life. The more she had licked the more she wanted it because she was enjoying the taste of Katsumi's wet hole. She didn't know why only that she simply enjoyed the new taste in her mouth.

That had started to cause Katsumi to let out a moan and rub her pussy harder down on Hana's mouth. "Yes baby go and suck my horny pussy harder!" She howled out while riding her face even harder,

While on the floor she just looked up at him while Katsumi was riding against her mouth only her tongue moved inside her. Her eyes still stayed locked on Naruto and watching the three headed dog suck on his large sized member.

Once he was fully hard she moved off Hana and helped her onto the bed. She moved behind Hana and started to use one of her hands to lick her moist hole to taste her. Naruto moved to Hana's mouth only she just stared at it. She started to try to copy what Katsumi was doing to him only she found that she enjoyed his taste more than Katsumi's taste.

Hana moaned while she had him inside her mouth, the moan caused her mouth to vibrate around his tool. She truly enjoyed the woman's mouth licking at her hole only she pushed against her mouth hard. She wanted to feel more of it while she kept sucking on her master's tool.

She moved down to suck on his balls only she could feel Katsumi's tongue going so deep inside her. She moaned so loud only she looked back surprised when she no longer felt her tongue against her. She watched her move back and while she was still in doggy Naruto moved behind her with his tool in his hand.

"Are you ready for this Hana-chan?" She nodded her head. He slowly moved inside of her while Katsumi moved to sit down in front of Hana's mouth. Hana moaned louder than before and pushed her mouth down hard against the other woman's pussy.

He could feel just how tight she was and he was going make sure she enjoyed her first time because he wanted her to remember it. "That's it Naruto-kun, pop this bitch's cherry because it overdue." Katsumi told him with a grin.

Katsumi moved her hand to Hana's head and pushed her down even harder against her wet horny hole. Her hands moved to her huge breasts and started to rub them while moaning out loud for both of them to hear.

Naruto finally got all of him inside of her only he grabbed her ass cheeks hard. He spanked them one after the other while he thrusted inside her. She moaned out each time she was spanked with her mouth vibrating against Katsumi's hole.

"Give it to me more master!" She yelled out only Naruto gave her what she wanted. He started to push down even harder against her. He could feel her walls tighten up already only he just kept his pace.

"You truly are a horny bitch Hana-chan do you know that? Keep sucking on my pussy so I'll cum all over your pretty face." Katsumi teased her. She just kept riding against the other woman's face.

After few more minutes of thrusting in and out of her he could feel that she started to have her first orgasm of the day. He gave her a few moments to catch her breath after that only when she started to calm down and could breathe again he just grinned.

"Now go into your other form so I can play with my new little bitch." He told her. Hana wanted to warn him again only he was her tamer and master now so she did what was ordered of her.

She started to turn into her werewolf form with fur coming over her body leaving her breasts and pussy clean of any fur. She was till smaller than Katsumi and far bigger than Naruto. He could feel her moist hole getting bit less tight because of the new size. Her mouth kept licking against Katsumi only this time with much more dog like tongue.

"Yes, that's it you damn bitch! Keep using that tongue of yours against my fucking horny pussy and don't you dare stop do you hear me you fucking bitch!" Katsumi howled at her. She was going show her that she was the alpha of Naruto's harem.

Hearing Hana being talked to like that only turned both Naruto and Hana on even more. Naruto never heard his pokegirl talk like that before which made him turned on even more. He started to thrust with all his strength and going the deepest that he could inside Hana.

Hana on the other hand was moaning even harder and louder while she was getting more aroused. She never got talked to like that only she heard her mother yell out like that in the past only she found herself being turned on by it. She doubled her speed against the woman's wet hole while she pushed back even harder against Naruto's body.

Hana wanted to feel even more of his hard tool inside her and she wanted him to release inside her. She wanted to feel his warm seed coming inside of her body, she needed her master's seed so badly.

"How does fucking this horny bitch feel like Naruto-kun?" She asked him while feeling herself almost getting close to releasing. She enjoyed Hana's mouth so much that she kept grinding against it hardest she could.

"Hana-chan pussy does feel great and I going make sure she enjoys her first taming." He said back to Katsumi. He spanked Hana even harder and harder with each thrust he made inside of her.

"Yes, fuck your bitch's pussy even more! I need your cock to fuck me harder and faster, please give me it all master." Hana howled once more. She was losing herself to pleasure and she didn't care anymore. All that she cared about was having her body played with by her new and only master that she would ever have

He slowly felt himself getting closer to releasing for first time only he picked up his speed. He started to pound inside her even harder, his balls hitting against her ass cheeks. After few more good long hard thrust he started to release inside her only he could feel herself also releasing with him.

Naruto pulled out of her, with a blink of an eye Katsumi was already sucking on him with one head. Her middle head was sucking on his balls and right head was licking Hana's moist hole clean of both of their juices.

"I think it's my turn now Naruto-kun and you better fuck your alpha bitch hard and good." She told him with a smirk. She kept licking the both of them only she really enjoyed the mix of their tastes together.

Naruto just shook his head and grinned while his eyes looked to see Hana panting only she was smiling. He enjoyed both of them for few more hours till they both looked happily sleeping with each other on the bed. He slowly walked out of his room only he was bit sore not that much because his body healed fast.

He could feel many claw marks on his body from the two of them only he just smirked at them while they slowly kept healing. He truly had seen a whole new side of Katsumi during the taming with the three of them.

Naruto could hear moaning only he walked to his mother's room which he could tell she was playing with herself. He opened the door to see the red hair woman naked with her hand rubbing herself with a large toy.

"Seems the taming caused you to get turned on big time didn't it?" He asked her while moving to the bed. She just nodded her head before she looked to see he was only wearing boxers with that in mind she licked her lips.

She didn't feel bad about her desire for her son because he was only her stepson and had no blood that tied them together. She slowly moved his boxers down and moved her mouth against his large tool. "Please help me deal with my desires because your father never home anymore due to work." She asked him for help.

He let her suck him and in return he had had fun with all three of her holes, yes she loved her backdoor the most out of them. When they got done he put his boxers back on and headed for his room to rest. He did look back at Kushina who was smiling from finally being tamed after such a long time.

He did feel bad that his stepmother had to deal with this because of his dad. He didn't know why his dad kept working so hard only that he wished he would realize he was making a huge mistake. He didn't know who his real mother was only that this woman had been the one that took care of him all his life.

When he got inside he could see Hana still asleep only Katsumi gave him a perverted grin. "So she needed your help once more? I swear why doesn't she just be your little fuck toy while she's at it." Katsumi grinned while she said that.

"You really are one pervert do you know that? It's time to rest because today been one very long time with taming two pokegirl and one pokewoman." He said before he moved to lay down on his bed. He looked at Katsumi who moved over to take the other side of him leaving him in the middle of both women.

Two months passed since Hana's first taming and first week after they helped her through the taming shock. Naruto got done with his high school finally and was packed to leave home for good for very long time. He looked at his mother who walked up to the three of the with a smile on her face.

"Guess what sweetie? You know how your father always busy working all the time? Well he allowed me to come with you to help you learn everything right." She told him. He just gave her a look like he already been doing this for three years.

"Yes, I know you already done so much on your own but at least I can help you. Do you not want me to go with you?" She pouted with a sad look on her face.

"You can come with us Kaa-chan if you truly want to." Naruto gave in only both dog pokegirl just looked at him funny. Katsumi had known that Kushina was only Naruto's step mother not his birth mother because even she didn't know who his real birth mother was.

"Good, you better make sure you have everything you need." She warned her step-son.

"First city and gym we are going to is housed in Konoha." He told his mother only he just picked up his bag. He looked at the two pokeballs that he had only both of his pokegirls don't use them unless they are hurt or sleepy. He wasn't one to force his pokegirl to get in their balls unless the area he was in had laws for that.

"That will take a while to get to and you still only have two pokegirl? I thought you would to have fun with tons more by now." Naruto just rolled his eyes while his two pokegirls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's just start moving already because I don't want to waste any time." He told them and left the house. He started to walk to head for Konoha only he had started to wonder just what kind of gym will Konoha have.

Name Naruto Namikaze.

Age eighteen.

Eye blue

Hair blonde

Tamer rank is Journeyman.

Breeder no

Watcher no

Yuan/SLC 175.000

PG1 Katsumi/Cerberass lv21

PG2 Hana lv15

* * *

See you next time

Chapter three a silver hair and red eyes vampire.


	3. Vampire Joins The Harem

ForgottenKami – Yes, I know there is updated site but I liked how vampire/Cerberus pokegirl info in old files better than new ones. Cerberus old info is evo from a curse from a legendry pokegirl vs new info that she evo from firestone, which is boring. As for your other one, yes I do plan on having her evo into that later on.

DragonPony002 – I won't' tell you which two, but two of that list is going be in this story. If it Naruto's or someone else pokegirl that another story.

I'm glad everyone enjoying this story and I'll see you later.

* * *

Naruto had started to enter the large forest with his pokegirls and step mother. He looked over at them only he looked around because he didn't like forests much. There were too many ways that he could be attacked and too few ways for him to defend against it.

His mind was always on what could happen ahead of time because he was used to pokegirl attacking him from anywhere and everywhere. This forest was a trap waiting to happen because too many places for them to hide and hide very well if they were a bug type pokegirl.

"This will lead us to a small village from there we need to stop by two more towns before we get to Konoha. That will be where you will have your first gym battle, so make sure you are ready by then." Kushina told her stepson.

"Never realized just how far away from everyone we lived at." He shook his head while walking forward.

"I do know one thing and that's I really hate forests because there just too many chances of being attacked. That and I really hated dealing with bug pokegirls, never really liked them." Naruto pointed out, his eyes kept scanning around him.

"I wonder if we will run into any new and fun pets for you master. I know you want more of these tight pussies to fuck. Then again you already got three of us to play with tonight, so that should last you for tonight." Katsumi teased him with a smirk showing on her middle head.

"I don't know and it's getting late so it is best that we stop soon to set up camp. I do know it better to set up before nightfall." He just nodded over at Kushina.

When they got done setting up a good campsite Naruto just looked at the fire with his blue soft eyes. He never needed heat because he was never cold no matter what yet his body wasn't cold at all because of his blood gifts. He had one thing that he learned about his mother only he didn't understand why he had such blood gifts like the ones that did.

"This place is too quiet for a forest, something isn't right." Naruto pointed out while his eyes scanned around the area.

He didn't like when someplace was this quiet because he didn't even hear owls or anything at all, it just silence. He slowly got to his feet from where he was sitting only he noticed everyone else had felt the same way.

Naruto started to look around by himself only after looking around for about an hour he started to head back to camp. That was before he jumped back before he could see a woman with long silver hair that went down to her large rounded ass cheeks. She also had very large breasts and two deadly looking slit crimson eyes along with being full naked. He could see two fangs in her mouth which he just cursed his bad luck.

He already had known what he was up against only he moved his Pokedex to his hand to look up her weakness. He did know that she was weak against sunlight only he didn't have any pokegirls that had that kind of power and everyone was still back at camp leaving him all alone.

 **VAMPIRE, the Bloodsucking Pokégirl  
Type:** **Very Near Human  
Element:** **Ghost/Magic  
Frequency:** **Rare  
Diet:** **Blood  
Role:** **Hunters  
Libido:** **High**

 **Strong Vs:** **Bug, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Magic, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Infernal  
Weak Vs:** **Dark, Electric, Ice, Celestial, solar-based attacks  
Attacks:** **Vampire Bite, Drain, Invis (all levels), Night Shade, Phase, Illusion, Fear Aura, Mega Drain, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Mist, Dark Matter, Blood Blade, Blood Bullets, Vampire Touch, Ghost Blade, Nightmare Syndrome  
Enhancements:** **Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Healing (x3), Darkness affinity, Constant Ashen Wings and Dark Goggles effect, light transformation and illusionary capabilities  
Evolves:** **Psivamp** **(Moon Shard),** **Lucarda** **(Zalera's Blessing),** **Starlady** **(Dawn Stone)  
Evolves From:** **Humans, Dark-type Pokégirls or Amazon-type Pokégirls (infected through bite)**

 **Bounty (for confirmed kill):** **200,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)  
Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive):** **57,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)  
Bounty (for successful capture & taming):** **57,500 SLC (applies to Ferals only)**

 **Recommendation if you see one:** **Before anything is done, be certain that the Vampire is indeed a feral one. Observe it, trying if at all possible to stay out of its way. The difference between a Feral Vampire and a Tamed Vampire is very subtle. If the Vampire seems even remotely animalistic in nature, then evac immediately, making sure to have a fighting-type Pokégirl at the ready if you are spotted. If you are spotted, be prepared to kill the Vampire as its bite is potentially lethal and has the potential to infect you or your own Pokégirls, resulting in a transformation into a Vampire. (Applies to Ferals only)**

 **Vampires were one of the few species of non-Infernals that campaigned with the Legions of Terror during the war. Their presence alone was enough to inspire fear in the populace, and since Sukebe's research had yielded that humans could be converted to Vampires and forced into service with the Legion, they were considered to be even more terrifying. Human in appearance, save for their pale skin and more pointed than normal canine teeth, they were easily capable of blending in with humanity.**

 **While sunlight didn't kill them, as it normally would with vampires in the old stories, they were weakened severely by the sun and generally stayed inactive until nighttime. This made it easier to catch and tame Vampires, however doing so guarantees that the Vampire will never have any respect for you. Catching a Feral Vampire at night, and especially at a full moon, when their powers are at their strongest, and you guarantee a loyal, cooperative Vampire in your harem.**

 **Vampires have a variety of fearsome abilities. They can transform into pre-Sukebe creatures such as rats or bats, more powerful Vampires being able to change into swarms of these creatures. They can also transform into mist for silent movement through an area, remaining aware of their entire surroundings when transformed and capable of reforming at any time. They can pass through walls and turn invisible, and manipulate dark energy to their own ends. They are fierce, savage fighters when Feral, losing all of their complex abilities except for much lessened invisibility powers and natural flight. When they are tamed, their tactics change, as they tend to favor a combination of intimidation and evasive tactics, using illusions and trickery to basically terrify the opponent into defeating themselves. They can turn up to one other person invisible as well, as well as phase them through a wall, but only if they are completely tangible and/or visible before grabbing someone and using the ability.**

 **Having a Vampire in your Harem is not recommended, but doing so shows that you have the patience, diligence, and willingness to do what is necessary for your girls to be happy. Vampires need only one thing to survive: blood. If a Tamer is willing to let their Vampire feed from them, just enough for the Vampire's needs to suffice, then they guarantee loyalty from their Vampire. It's best to let them stay in their Pokéball until nighttime, as they become severely weak during the day and cannot take pleasure from any sort of physical act, making Taming useless. In official Pokégirl battles, it is forbidden to use solar attacks on them, as it is potentially fatal to them.**

 **Vampires can secret a chemical substance through the hollow canines they use to feed. This chemical is what triggers the change into a Vampire. Males turn female before their transformation. To tell the difference from a normal feeding bite and an infected bite, just look for green/yellow foam around the wound. A vampire infection can be treated and cured within seven days of the bite via white magic and careful medical treatment, but by the eighth day, the effects are irreversible. Due to the nature of how Vampires are formed, no cases of Threshold have been recorded, or are believed to be even possible.  
Note that Ferals are FAR more dangerous to travelers than Tame Vampires. **

**Tame Vampires have a strong sense of dignity and are far more likely to be polite to people they meet. They will also NEVER drink more than they need to survive. Ferals are savage, and will drink even when they aren't thirsty. They also have less control over their bodies and are far more likely to accidentally infect someone with a vampire transformation virus. Feral Vampires also command Feral Vampire, a breed that Tame Vampires look down on with derision and amusement, as they are moderately useful to their purposes.**

"So I was right after all, a vampire even so feral by the looks of it." He started to back up because he couldn't win this fight by himself. He noticed that she was staring at him yet he didn't feel like being bitten by her.

Vampire attacked him which he dodged and started to make ice come all around him, he started to make two katana made out of pure ice. "Looks like I need to fight this one alone or at least hope they find me in time." He told himself.

"At least you are feral so you won't use your strongest attack against me." He dodged a kick from her and he send a wave of ice missiles at her.

He noticed his ice hit home which knock her down which he was glad her she was weak against ice based attacks. He watched her get back to her feet almost in blink of an eye before he dodged once more. He used ice to make a shield in front of him only it shattered in a single punch which wasn't surprising because they are very strong.

He slowly moved back his best to get to camp while dodging her kicks and failed tries to bite him on the neck. He wasn't going to let her get that close to him with that said he kept using his ice powers to block or avoid her times all together.

He turned his katanas into two hammers which he moved to sidestep the vampire then slammed his hammers down against her back to cause massive pain. It had knocked her front on her face before she quickly got back up with eyes that showed just how much she was royally angry at him.

"It's your own fault for trying to kill me like that and why don't you calm down?" He said even if he did know it was useless. She was feral and she only could act like a mindless beast at this point.

Naruto kept dodging her next attack even so he was starting to run on empty because he was just a human. A human normally can't even last this long against a powerful pokegirl breed like this yet he won't let himself die. He had this power from his mother and he wasn't going to let himself lose to this vampire.

" _I just need to get her on the ground and then I can try to catch her."_ He thought while dodging the next attack made on him.

Naruto made the air around him look like diamond dust before he made the area turn to ice, he was almost at his limit. He wasn't a pokegirl after all and no matter how much he trained, he would always have a limit to his ice powers.

He noticed it had hurt the vampire greatly, even so she was back to her feet. She rushed at Naruto, before she got to him he could see his step mother hitting her in the face. He watched the vampire being knocked by on her ass in a single punch. He truly was thankful for Kushina's insane strength at times like these.

"Thank you for the save." He took a poke ball out before he tossed it at the vampire.

"Seems you got a new woman to fuck, you will be rewarding me later for saving you." She said while he noticed the poke ball stopped moving.

He walked over to it, he nodded his head back to her before he picked it up. He did plan on thanking his step mother, he did know the best way to do it. He headed back to camp along with Kushina, she was grinning from one ear to the another the whole time.

"Seems you got a new pokegirl from the looks of your clothes, which kind is it?" Katsumi asked him.

"Feral vampire, pain in the ass of a fight." Naruto just shook his head, he sat down next to the fire.

"You really have good luck at finding rare ones, or maybe it's bad luck that they keep finding you." She joked to him, she was happy he had found another rare one.

"I guess tonight I will play with her, maybe in an hour or so before heading to bed, don't want to do it in the morning inside a forest." He told them, the last thing he wanted was her moaning to make others come out.

"Sounds good to us, what is your plan for the future master? You never have told me just what your real dreams that you have." Katsumi had asked him.

"I don't really know, maybe find tons of pokegirls and have tons of fun?" He shrugged, he didn't want to say what his dream was.

He didn't want to hurt his step mother, that was why he didn't say his real dream. It was something that would hurt her, he wanted to avoid that. She may not be his real mother even so, she was the one that did take care of him all his life.

"Don't lie, I know your real dream is to find your mother Naruto-kun. I do know that she is still alive and it will take a lot of work to find her. There is a reason she's in hiding and she isn't doing it because she doesn't love you." Kushina told him, she smiled at him because she did know him very well.

"Yes, I do want to find out. I do love you as well, it's just I want to know who she really is not just what I'm told." He told her.

Few hours later after they had eaten their dinner, his two pokegirls went to sleep in his tent while he just looked over at his mother. He did know he loved these tents that were the size of a box, it turned into a tent that could fit two or three people just right. Good part is he fit inside his backpack, that made camping a lot easier.

Kushina head for her head and he followed right after her. She started to undress her clothes, she looked back at him. She shook her ass for him while undressing, when she was down to just her panties he moved behind her. She felt him rip her panties right off her body, that caused her to grow even more horny for him.

"So do I get my reward now then? Or how about I help you tame that vampire now?" She asked him, she didn't mind helping him tame his new woman.

He let out his pokegirl from her ball, she had seemed to be more calmed down. He started to undress her while she stared back at them, her crimson eyes watched him before she had moved somewhat away from him.

"You are going to enjoy this don't worry." Kushina told her, she kissed her lips.

Naruto started to suck on her right nipple while he rubbed her between her legs, slowly he felt her getting wet. He slipped in one finger to start with, his mouth moved to her other nipple while Kushina kept making out with her. He watched the two of them go at each other which turned on him, he felt his pants tighten already.

Kushina noticed that, she moved to unzip his pants before she pulled both his pants and boxes down, she started to stroke him off. She licked her lips while she watched him kiss the vampire's lips, she looked down to see two fingers pumping in and out of her wet hole.

Kushina moved her mouth down to suck on the tip of his tool, she wanted to make sure it was ready for this woman. She licked from the tip to the bottom with her eyes staring up at him, she loved sucking on his tool. It was the biggest she ever had before and she wanted it so badly inside of her.

Once he was ready, she moved away from him in order for him to move the vampire into doggy pose. He moved his tool right at the start of her entrance before he lowered his mouth to her right ear.

"What is your name vampire-chan?" He asked the silver hair vampire.

"Moka…Akashiya." She told him, that was all she could say before she felt him thrust all way inside of her.

She could feel him breaking her hymen and causing her to moan out loud in pain mixed with pleasure. She couldn't believe she was really having it for the first time, she moaned louder while he thrusted even harder inside of her.

He looked down to see the blood coming out of her which shocked him this was her first time, he started to slow down. He wanted her to enjoy it, so he wasn't going to rush things. He looked to notice Kushina moving to sit on Moka's face, he watched her ride the woman's mouth with her moist hole grinding down hard.

"You're in one horny mood today, don't go too hard on her. It is hard first time having sex from what I can tell." He told her back while still thrusting inside of her.

"What can I say? You fucking a woman gets me horny and wet, I want you fuck me once you are done after her." Kushina told him while grinding against her more.

Moka was licking Kushina's hole, she was used to this kind of sex. She just never had a male partner before, she did know that this meant that she had a master. She didn't know if she should run away or not till she learned more about him.

She moaned into the other woman's cunt while she felt her self-getting closer, she couldn't believe how big he was. She didn't even know how it fit inside of her, she just moved her legs out wider for him to move easier inside of her.

He started to pick the pace of his thrusting, he could feel her walls starting to tighten around his tool. He did know she was getting close, so he moved all the way out before he slammed all way back inside of her. He did that few more times, then he could feel her covering his member with her juices.

He waved Kushina off her, she moved off to see that Moka was still moaning, she was showed how much she enjoyed it. She just looked back at him, a smile showing before she watched him pull Kushina down on top of her. Their breasts were pushed against each other, their lips slammed against each other even harder.

Naruto moved his member inside Kushina hard and fast, Moka's juices made it easy for him to go inside her. He slapped Kushina's ass cheeks hard, with each thrust he made inside her, he slapped her cheeks.

He wanted to see these two cheeks red, he wasn't going go easy on her. He did know she loved it hard and rough, she loved it fast. He just smirked down at her while thrusting even harder, then he moved out before he slammed back inside Moka.

After few thrusts he moved back inside Kushina, he looked to see both women were playing with each other even more. He couldn't believe just how hot it was to see the two of them to go at each other, he just spanked Kushina once more.

He kept playing with both of them in many poses for the rest of the night, he wanted to worn out both of these women. He wasn't going to rest till they both couldn't walk straight the next day no matter what.

The next morning, he was already up, he couldn't believe how long they could sleep in for. He wasn't someone that like to sleep in at all, he would always wake up early in the morning duo to training.

He already had Moka back in her poke ball, for many reasons. One being she was going be in tame shocked for her first taming, the other reason was its sunlight out and it's not good for her be near any sunlight.

"Morning master, how did you sleep?" Hana's voice he could hear, he looked back to see her naked.

She moved to sit down in his lap, her eyes looked back at her. He could tell that his two pokegirls had fun last night together. He just shook his head because he didn't know why he got the horny ones, then again all pokegirls were horny.

"I guess that's why you two were sleeping in, how long did she have her way with you last night?" He asked her, she just blushed then looked away.

"It's your fault, we kept hearing the three of you going at it. So we helped each other while we listened to your fun master, so no blaming me" Hana pouted, she felt his arms go around her.

"How about I make it up to you tonight? I mean, that if you can still handle any more fun tonight." He asked her, she just nodded her head yes to him.

"How about we go and wake these two up, better yet let me stay naked on you for a bit longer ok?" She asked him back, he just nodded yes back to her.

He didn't mind her sitting naked on his lap, he enjoyed it in fact. His hands moved to her large breasts to start rubbing them, he twisted her nipples. He could tell she was getting more turned on, he did know they were still out like a light.

So the two of them had their own fun, with her in doggy between both tents. He rammed her from behind over and over till they woken up. When they did both just stared at the two of them before giving a giggle.

"You two are finally awake? Took you long enough." Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder while still inside of Hana.

"I'll go help Katsumi close up camp, while you finish your fucking with dear little horny Hana-chan." Kushina teased him, she started to close up her tent.

Naruto and Hana kept going till both were finished, or at least finished that round because Naruto could still keep going. He looked at all three of them once they were ready to leave, they started head deeper into the forest to get to the nearby village.

"No, getting us lost now Kushina-chan, I hate to be stuck in this forest any longer than we have to be." He told her, he really hated forests.

"You worry way too much do you know that?" She asked him, she really thought he needed to stop the worrying.

* * *

Moka is now one of his pokegirls, how will she react once she done getting over taming shock?

What will be the next one he runs into?

Kushina is one horny pokewoman.

Who is Naruto's real mother?


End file.
